


Do you want to hit me?

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Please be gentle, Smut, Spanking, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Do you want to hit me?' Isaac asked Scott.<br/>'No.Wy would i want to hit you?'Scott asked back confused.<br/>'I think you should hit me.'Isaac nodded to himself.<br/>'Alright.'Scott's eyes flashed red...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to hit me?

**Author's Note:**

> My fisrt smut.Please be gentle and maybe i'll give you a cookie!And feel free to comment your opinions.

'Do you want to hit me?'Isac asked Scott.

'No.Why would i want to hit you?'Scott asked him confused.

'I think you should hit me.'Isac nodded to himself.

'Why?You didn't do anything to Allison,did you?'Scott asked him with a small smirk like he knew that something like that was impossible to happen.

'No,of course not.'Isaac shook his head.

'Then why should i hit you?'Scott wondered.

'Because i wanted.'Isaac murmured but thanks to werewolf hearing Scott heard him.

'What do you mean you wanted?'Scott looked at him.

'I wanted to do something to her.I don't know what.That's why i think you should hit me.'Isaac said taking a step forward.

'Alright.'Scott's eyes flashed red for a second and then returned to their natural brown.

'So what now?'Isaac asked him looking awkward.

'I'm going to hit you.'Scott said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

'How?'Isaac looked at him like a small child.

'I thought that i could just slap you.'Scott shrugged.

'Oh'Isaac looked down.

Scott looked at him weird and then he sniffed the air.

Isaac smelled dissapointed but also something else that made Scott's eyes wide.

Arousal.

'On a second thought there's something i could do'Scott took a step forward and lifted Isaac's face with his hand.

'Like what?'Isaac asked him and now all you could smell was arousal.From both of them.

'Spanking.'Scott whispered at Isaac's ear making him whine with need.

Scott then started walking towards his bed always looking at Issac with his hand holding Isaac's chin never letting him.

He sat down on his bed and started undressing Isaac.Thank god his mother was at work.

After a few seconds Isaac was standing in front of him with only his boxers on.

'Come here.'Scott drawed him closer and kissed him.

The kiss was agressive.Scott was nibling,licking and biting wherever he could find.They broke away when they needed to breath and looked at Isaac's mouth.

There were bit marks and some blood on his lips that healed too fast for Scott's liking.

'Take your boxers off.'Scott said with a heavy voice.

'Take them off'Scott growled when Isaac didn't do anything the first time.

Isaac took off his boxers and just stood there in front of Scott suddenly embarrashed and awkward.

Scott took everything in.From Isaac's cock which was long but not very thick.It was already leaking pre-cum and theat made Scott's cock twich with exitment.

He then looked at Isaac's face and saw the discomform and he took a deep breath.

'Are you sure you are ok with this?'He asked him softly.

'Y-yeah.I deserve it.'Isaac shuttered.

'Come here.'Scott pulled him on his lap and kissed him.

It was soft and it meant something.To both of them.

'You don't deserve to be punished.'Scott murmured against Isaac's lips and the other boy shivered.

'I don't care.I want to be punished.By you.'The taller boy said with a new found confidence in his voice and that was enough for Scott before putting Isaac laying on his lap with his ass ready to be spanked.

'I'm warning you that i may loose control and go all Alpha on you.'Scott said tracing a random pattern with his fingers on Isaac's lft ass cheek.

'I don't care.'Isaac said.

'What did you want to do with Allison?'Scott asked him and Isaac understood.

Scott needed something to use against Isaac so he could hit him.

Isaac took and deep breath and started talking.

'I wanted to see her,to feel her,to make her mine.To take everything you ever gave her and give her everything again.I wanted to fill her,to hear her screaming my name,i wanted to-,'

Isaac didn't finish as the first spank took him by surprise and he winced with a small wince.

'What else?'Scott growled and even though Isaac couldn't see him he knew that his eyes were red.

'I wanted to do things to her.Things that would make her scream and beg for me to stop.To make her bleed,'

This time it was two spanks and Isaac left a small scream.

'I want you to count.'Scott growled and Isaac nodded.

He felt another hit and he closed his eyes demanding to not let his tears out.

'One.'

Another one,more forceful.

'Two.'He said letting a groan.

Another one.

'Three.'

He said loosing the battle with himself,finally letting his tears run down his face.

Another one.

Isaac let a loud scream hugging Scott's right leg.

'Count'Scott demanded with a loud roar.

'Four.'Isaac was sobbing.

Another one.

Isaac screams were mixed with sobs as he was shacking on Scott lap.

'Count.'Scott growled.

'Five.'Isaac whispered.

Another spank.

'It hurts.'Isaac whimpered after a loud scream.

He waited for another growl or for another spank but neither came.

He looked at Scott who was with wide eyes breathing deeply looking at his ass.

He put one hand on his left ass-cheek and saw that there was blood.

'I'll heal.'Isaac told him.

That seemed to be the only thing that Scott needed becase after Isaac said it looked at him.

'Lay on your back.'Scott told him with the same growl like before and Isaac quickly obeyed and leid on Scott's bed.

Scott was on him before he could think.

Scott started kissing him on the lips,on the neck,wherever he could find.

'Too many clothes.'Isaac whisperd and Scott understood.

In five seconds they were both naked and making out.

Scott was big but not as much as Isaac.On the other hand he as much more thick.

Scott started kissing Isaac's chest.He then took the rigt nippled in his mouth and bit.

Hard.

Isaac let a loud scream at the sudden bit and tears gatherd in his eyes.

With one hand Scott was playing with the left nipple as the other was going down till it touched Isaac's cock.

Scott started massasing Isaac's balls as Isaac was moaning.

'Please.'He breathed.

'Please what.'Scott asked.

'Fuck me,please.'

Isaac half screamed half sobbed as he felt two of Scott's fingers entering him.

He started moaning and begging for more as Scott started moving his fingers toucing him in places he never thought could be touched.

'Please,more.'Isaac begged letting a few tears escape his eyes.

Scott took his fingers out and Isaac let a small whine at the sudden emptiness.

'What do you want?'Scott asked him.

'Fuck me.Scott please.I want to feel you filling me.Please.'

Isaac screamed when Scott enterd him all at once and immediately started thrusting fast and hard.

'Scott.'Isaac draw him close and kissed him.

'I'm not going to last long.'Isaac said moaning as Scott was thrusting inside him.

'Neither am i.'Scott growl changing the angle,thrusting hard making Isaac and himself moan loudly.

'Scott.Please.Faster.'Isaac was panting.He was sweating like Scott.

Isaac came screaming Scott's name and after a few second Scott came too,his eyes flashing red growling.

He pulled out of Isaac and laid next to him hugging him.

'Sorry if i was to rough.'Scott said kissing hi soulder.

'It's ok.I liked it.'Isaac turned to face him and kissing him.

'So,will you think of Allison that way again?'Scott asked him with a smirk.

'I don't think so.Now i have someone else to think about.'Isaac said closing his eyes letting sleep tak over him.

Scott smiled.

He could roll with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it and feel free to comment!


End file.
